Some Guy Yells at Some Cats
They say that if you search the web long enough, you'd see some sick shit. That's why I never watch anything that has gore, rape, etc. etc. You'd do the same thing. But what if YouTube has a dark secret that they didn't want you knowing about? What if they had something to do with the dark underbelly of the web? That's why I put all the pieces of the puzzle together and found out about a certain video on YouTube named, "Some Guy Yells at Some Cats". The video is about an angry cat owner (who is holding the camera) that goes around and screams violently at his three cats, abusing them mentally. Viewers burst out laughing like a bunch of lapdogs, all except me. I HATED the video. If there were parodies of the video (and there are), I didn't want any part of it. And if the other YouTubers asked me to download the soundboard of the guy that yells at his cats in the video, I'd say "Hell no". But what got my attention is that one of my friends who is a YouTuber gave me a comment on one of my videos and said, "Remember the video with the cameraman yelling obscenities at his cats? Yeah, I found this article that might have some ties to the video, I swear it's not a bunch of bullshit. This is absolutely legitimate. " "God damn it. I told them not to make me see more." I cursed to myself. Anyway, I clicked the link he sent me, and it took me to what I think is a website of old police cases dating from 1912 to 2018. I saw the article and it reads as follows, "Martinsburg police are on the lookout for the suspect behind the murders of three cats on March 12, 2006. The suspect is reported to be extremely hostile, and can easily become aggravated in a drop of a hat. The suspect is described as a tall 19 year old Caucasian male with black baggy pants and a black T-shirt, he wears a chain belt with dark shoes. He has short brown hair that was dyed light red, has blue eyes, and has a thin build. News reporters told viewers that if they see the man in the description, they'd phone the police. The case is still open to this day." I couldn't believe it. What was I reading? Did- di- did the guy... kill the cats? I had to know more. I tried to look up more information about what the hell the website told me. They'd only show me a bunch of surveillance or videos of other people beating the shit out of cats, but none, matched the description of what is assumed to be the guy that yelled at his cats. Or what he had done to them after that. After days, months, or years of searching. I found it. It was on a website of Myspace, the guy's very own Myspace channel! His name was Derek Allen Pence. But others call him "DiGi" for short. I saw the same exact video of him screaming at his cats, but nothing was out of the ordinary. But as I looked at his photos, my jaw dropped. He MATCHED the description in the police website! I almost jumped out of my seat with hysteria, I placed a link to Biohazard 64's YouTube channel in the discussion page, and she answered me with this comment, "So, he's the guy in the video? Oh dear lord." A few people commented on the link, I asked my friend how he figured this out and he gave me this message: "My dad was a police officer and was still looking for this guy. He said that this was one of the strangest cases he's ever had to deal with, But he knew that this guy is still out there, the only question is, when will we finally get him? I knew that this video is not what we'd been expecting, so I decided to do the same thing you did. But what I found is by far the most gruesome. As this 'Derek' guy yells at his cats, he turns the camera off and kills the cats, ripping them apart. The bodies were never found. But they were found buried in his backyard, that's why we saw the wheelbarrow during the video. It was filled with dirt, and way out there away from the house were three holes that he dug up in the fields. It's sick I know, but that's the way psychopaths work. Don't worry, my dad is still on the case." I didn't go on YouTube for months. But around 12:00 in the morning, my friend gave me photos of crime scenes connecting to our man, I saw what he had done with those poor cats. This man no, he doesn't even deserve to be called a man, had hung and gutted 2 of his cats, the third photo was too blurry to make out, but I could tell it was just as bad. I immediately lost it, I vomited in the toilet. The details of the murders and the amount of bodies he had left in the crime scenes had filled me with a deep sense of dread I couldn't shake off, that any sane human being would have the audacity to even consider doing this. what what scared me the most... was that this man is still in the area, with his whereabouts unknown. I had to move out for my cat's own safety, and move into my parents house in Ohio. We never EVER spoke about this to anyone. Now I know why the video was still on YouTube to this very day, and how it got so popular. Cause we didn't know that the sick bastard behind the camera is in fact, a stone cold killer, that is inhuman, and completely, and utterly, insane. How can we be so stupid? That fucking asshole chased down cats and butchered them to bits, and we laugh at it as a fucking circus act! WHY?! Cause he had obviously lost his mind, performing these horrendous acts without a shred of remorse for anybody. The next day before I typed this story down, I received a Email from somebody, I don't know who sent it, but here's what it said. To Steve D. Congratulations, the little sleuth over here finally managed to track me down, I bet you think you're so clever for finally finding out my secret. but you're one of the few who knows. Everyone else remains blissfully unaware, and I want to keep it that way, you see, I purposefully made the video seem unconvincing so people would get a laugh. Nobody would expect this to lead to an actual crime. Now would they? It was the perfect disguise in this modern era. Make the video go viral and leave no evidence behind, but I'm afraid you've known the truth for too long. Until we meet again Steve, Derek A. Pence Category:Youtube Category:Creepypasta Category:Best Pasta Ever Category:Mass Murder Category:Killing spree Category:Blood and Gore Category:Videos Category:Shock Ending Category:Animals Category:Sad af Category:This story sucks Category:Lost Videos Category:Cri Category:Delete this Category:Trollpasta Category:Unintenional Trollpasta